


Quote-Inspired Fics + Ficlets - #1

by DovahDoes



Series: Quote-Inspired Fics (& Ficlets) [1]
Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Crack, Gen, Hoyt is like an onion, I mean surprisingly insofar as the summary and tags could possibly be interpreted that way, Quote Challenge, Surprisingly nothing sexual contained herein, everybody likes parfait, he has layers, his free time is his 'me time', or was that parfait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahDoes/pseuds/DovahDoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First in the series of Quote Challenge responses.<br/>*</p><p>What does Hoyt Volker do with an open afternoon?</p><p>OR</p><p>Hoyt's got some free time, finally. Everyone's gotta decompress, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quote-Inspired Fics + Ficlets - #1

**Author's Note:**

> So I post a LOT of quotes on my FC3 tumblr, and I thought that it would be A Good Exercise and also maybe A Learning Experience for me to use them as inspiration for some fics and ficlets. 
> 
> Hence, this little series! Hopefully something is to your liking.  
> 

_**"To be yourself in a world that is constantly trying to make you something else is the greatest accomplishment." - Ralph Waldo Emerson** _

 

 ___________

 

“Good! Fucking _do it, then!_ ”

 

A thick sheaf of papers flies through the extremely narrow gap left by a heavy, wooden door, just barely missing a massive, fierce-looking bodyguard.  More than used to this type of occurrence, the man in full tactical gear (camo face paint, too) has already had the foresight to sidestep said opening by about two feet, should the inevitable occur, and something come flying out of the office to his back.

 

(Behind the black, skull-patterned half-balaclava, the six-foot-five Ukrainian on main guard duty allows himself to smirk just minutely: the previous two times a projectile had exited the office by way of his irate employer, he had ended up in in its direct path.  Looks like practice and precision make perfect.)

 

In the meantime, the portly figure of what seems to be a native inhabitant of the Rook Islands falls to its knees with some degree of difficulty and begins hastily (or rather, nervously) gathering the broadly scattered papers of a very important shipping manifesto.  Gods forbid he is late with his revisions of the several errors someone had caught in the data rich inventory logs-- who knows what will become of him.  His hands tremble all the more and his pace increases twofold, as the office door slams shut with quite a bit more force than expected, seeing as it was already very nearly closed.

 

At the percussive sound, the already frantic man drops half of what he has collected, and watches the accompanying blast of air send at least another third of the papers swirling up or skittering away down the small hallway.

___________

 

Inside the office, whose door is now firmly locked to keep out any unwanted interruption, one Hoyt Volker sits down in a worn, leather-upholstered office chair grumbling acerbically to himself.

 

“ _Ag—fokken domkop_.”

 

The somewhat diminutive syndicate head glances surreptitiously about, an action that many people-- enemy and ally alike-- would view with perplexity.  After all, for so dark-hearted a man, what could warrant even an inkling of doubt or fear: what does Hoyt Volker have to hide from the world when his days are filled with complete, morally deficient revelatory abandon? His reality is comprised utterly of overseeing fairly massive global operations of the likes of human trafficking, illicit substance distribution, production (and acquisition) of said illicit substances, arms and ammunition trade, along with several other more… exploratory avenues that have not yet been expanded or fully funded. (Every good business has test markets and focus groups, and regardless of its legality, his is no different.)

 

Finally deeming his surroundings to be secure, the fearsome kingpin moves his chair closer to the large wooden desk, concurrently pulling the open laptop towards its edge, the better to use the device.  After the standard four or five levels of password entries and difficult to replicate identity verification, he sets to the task of minimizing all the open extra windows; diagrams with charts and graphs of distribution rates, profit correlations, and whatever other sets of metrics, shrink and fly down to the lower half of the display.  The same happens to any files featuring the freshly arrived sets of manifestos for ships scheduled to dock tomorrow, as well as the aerial photographs depicting acres of fenced in farmland, fecund with verdant flora ripe for harvesting and “repurposing”.

 

At long last, Hoyt moves the small cursor to the very corner of the long menu bar spanning the bottom of the screen, hovering over and then clicking a rather innocuous-seeming image of a calculator, nestled inconspicuously among several other unremarkable little icons.  A certain, renowned red and white background of a well-known video-sharing website loads with remarkable celerity, as does the video: the very first in a lengthy playlist.

 

Eyes never leaving the screen, the most powerful and intimidating force on any of the Rook isles lights up one of his beloved, exorbitantly expensive “ _celebratory Cohibas_ ”, and contentedly resigns his evening to watching cat videos on YouTube.

* * *

 

 

 **Ag—fokken domkop!** –  Ah, fucking dumbass!  ( _South African/Afrikaans slang)_   [“Domkop” translates literally to ‘dumbhead’.]

 

(If I completely fucked up the above phrase, feel free to lemme know. The couple of languages/dialects I speak do not include the one above.)

 

Also, [here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL8B03F998924DA45B) is the playlist Hoyt was watching. c:

___________

 

Come find me on [Tumblr](http://www.citraisafuckboy.tumblr.com)! :3

**Author's Note:**

> Be niiccee to meee. This series of works is still only the second thing I have *ever* written, so I am very much in the learning process. (And my weird self-conscious ass still hasn't mustered up the guts to find a beta. Urghhh.)  
> *
> 
> Come check out [my writing blog](https://dovahdoeswrite.tumblr.com/), where I post early fic snippets and keep you updated on what i'm working on in what fandoms!  
>  
> 
> P.S. I looooves me some kudos! *hint hint* And damn, feel free to leave a little comment, down below, too!


End file.
